<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[上一]義理 by tomo_koi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29458953">[上一]義理</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomo_koi/pseuds/tomo_koi'>tomo_koi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:49:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29458953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomo_koi/pseuds/tomo_koi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>とある<br/>上条当麻x一方通行<br/>突发千字超短篇</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Accelerator/Kamijou Touma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[上一]義理</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>由于学园都市严禁学生夜游，午夜时分还在这片街区晃荡的几乎就只有不良少年和上条当麻了。上条当麻或许也应被归入不良少年之列，他刚刚才跟不良少年们打了一架，并因对方显而易见的复数形式落荒而逃。</p><p>以如此不堪的结尾收束，真是不幸的一天。</p><p>上条将这句总结陈词闷在喉头，甩着书包走向自己的宿舍楼。在最后一个十字路口，猛然觉察到一丝危险的气息。</p><p>路灯下斑马线的另一头，站着一个与黑夜格格不入的白影，但他浑身散发出的，却是与混沌的夜色十分相称的气味。</p><p>“一、一方通行？”</p><p>上条的视力令他难以怀疑自己看错，十字路口的交通灯早已变为夜间黄灯也不可能是在等待绿灯，学园都市仅有七人的超能力者的第一位好像特地在等自己一样站在回家的必经之路上是什么情况？</p><p>“好慢啊。”</p><p>一方通行的口气非常不耐烦，就像是已经在这里等了几小时。</p><p>等一下，不会真的从放学时间一直等到现在吧？</p><p>上条战战兢兢地看向一方通行手中拎着的袋子。在今天这样青少年特别狂乱的日子，上条不免去猜想里面装着什么。</p><p>实际上在今天白天，上条被动卷入了数场乱斗，那些一言难尽的经历他已不想再回忆。</p><p>“给你的。”</p><p>一方通行抬起左手，将袋子举到与上条视线平行的位置。</p><p>“喂，不会吧，连你也…？”</p><p>上条上半身略向后仰，但视线无法离开眼前的袋子，终于他看清了袋子上面便利店的LOGO。这家连锁便利店在第七学区随处可见，这个十字路口的一角就有一家，现在也正开着。</p><p>如此随便地装在便利店塑料袋里，果然并不是……上条接下袋子，打开一看，一个板板正正的矩形，大红色的外包装上印着黄灿灿的字。</p><p>“明治板式排块巧克力？！”上条目瞪口呆。</p><p>“这简直是将‘义理’二字印在外包装上的义理巧克力啊！不，一般来说即使是义理巧克力也不至于在便利店随手买几块明治板巧吧？这是将‘敷衍’二字印在外包装上的敷衍巧克力吧？上条先生今天一天已经收到数不清的义理巧克力了，人人都对我表示感谢，对于这一点我很高兴，但是没有一个人送我本命巧克力……每个男子高中生都会幻想在今天收到手工制作的本命巧克力吧！而我只收到一大堆义理巧克力，却要被嫉妒的同学们围攻，末了还要被不良少年打劫！明明一块本命巧克力都没有收到，连五和寄来的超高级巧克力也一看就是义理……不过好歹那个很贵，第一位送我明治板巧算什么？是要碾碎上条先生的自尊吗？你这个美男子脸！”</p><p>情人节的男主角上条当麻在情人节的最后时刻狂风暴雨般发泄出心中的愤懑。成为发泄对象的人似乎被这套语无伦次的发言搞得大脑有点停转。</p><p>上条完全说完，扶着膝盖喘粗气。</p><p>“这是最后之作让我转交给你的，感谢你过去一年的帮助。她一定要用自己的钱来买，因此只有这个。”</p><p>将体重放在拐杖上，身体略朝一边倾斜的一方通行说。</p><p>“诶——诶？”意识到自己失态的上条张口结舌，只会发出五十音图第一行的第四个元音。</p><p>“所谓手工制作的本命巧克力，不也是用这种市贩巧克力隔水融化后放在模具里再冷却凝固做出来的东西吗？”</p><p>学园都市的第一位皱着眉头，将手指放在了脖颈上能够解放LEVEL 5全部能力的电极开关上。</p><p>“既然你那么想要，我现在就做一个给你。”</p><p>在情人节即将过去的午夜时分，在距离宿舍楼最近的十字路口，在闪烁的黄色交通灯和二十四小时便利店灯光的照映下，上条当麻目击了仿佛魔术表演的一幕。</p><p>细长而白皙的手指触摸到大红色的明治板巧，板状的棕色固体随着手指的动作从印有便利店LOGO的塑料袋中浮起，在空中融化，成为液压的球体。随后棕色的液体改变了形状，重新凝固，并稳稳地落在上条的手上。</p><p>上条愣愣地看着手中棕色的固态物，一下子忘记了呼吸，也忘记了时间。</p><p>“这样你满意了？”</p><p>听到一方通行似乎带着些怒意声音上条才回过神来，将视线从手中改变了形状的巧克力移到一方通行的脸上。</p><p>那张纸一样白的脸，在路灯的暖光下似乎有点发红，耳垂更是红得像要滴落。</p><p>上条相信这并不是自己的错觉。</p><p>因为他手中捧着一颗心形的巧克力。就在刚才，在他眼前，由手工制成的本命巧克力。</p><p>=END=</p><p>十点半突然想赶末班车写个情人节文，从构思到完成一个半小时，没想到我也能做到(⁎⁍̴̛ᴗ⁍̴̛⁎)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>